But aren't you
by cvreitzer
Summary: Fenris is Hawke's gay best friend. They do everything together. There's only one problem. Fenris isn't gay.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a prompt from the dragon meme sight. Original prompt: _Would love a fic where a male companion (whoever it is, is up anon) has a massive crush on F!Hawke, but for some reason Hawke assumes he's gay and the male companion has no idea she think this . Because she presumes this, she does things with of him that she would do with other girls (getting changed, bathing in lakes ect) and it drives the male companion mad! _**  
><em><strong>It's up to Anon if Hawke finds out the truth, and how she feels about it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bonus if Isabella knows that Hawke thinks he's gay and doesn't say anything because she finds it hilarious. ;)<strong>_

**-0-**

Hawke struggled with the laces on the stupid corset Isabela had talked her into buying for tonight. The two of them were going out to see if they could find any new leads on the relic Isabela had lost. Isabela assured her men talked much easier to women's breast.

Hawke was cursing her friend as there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She called angrily. If it was Isabela, she was going to thrash her.

"Is this a bad time?" Fenris asked through the door. Hawke beamed and rushed to the door holding the stupid corset up.

"Thank the Maker you're here!" She said pulling the door open. Fenris' eyes grew wide as he saw Hawke. She was in an untied corset that was an emerald green that was stunning against her pale skin and long red hair. She had on matching smalls. Fenris felt his mouth go dry as he eyed all the beautiful exposed flesh that his hands longed to run over again.

He flashed to them in the Deep Roads. He'd been irritated she'd asked him to come along. It was one of the last places he wanted to go, but it had given them a lot of time together.

She'd for some reason decided he was her buddy in the Deep. Once they'd been locked in by Bartrand, they'd done everything in pairs. Anders and Varric. And Fenris and Hawke. He'd washed her back often as they'd bathed together. Running his hands over the silky expanse. He'd wanted to take it farther, but it was too dangerous in the Deep Roads to be distracted and unaware.

Since they'd been back, he'd not had the chance to pursue it. She'd been busy reclaiming her family's estate and dealing with Bethany going to the Circle. He kept looking for an opportunity, but she seemed oblivious to his flirtations.

He whirled away from her reminding himself that he'd not been invited to stare at her. "Forgive me! I didn't mean to intrude." He said working hard not to turn around.

"Don't be an idiot, Fenris. I opened the door. Can you be a dear and help me?" She asked turning around as he turned back to her slowly. "I can't get the laces." She looked at him over her shoulder as he continued to stare at her. "Fenris?" She asked.

"Right, sorry." He said feeling like a fool as he reached for the laces. She jumped as his gauntlet touched her. "Sorry." He said again and quickly pulled them off before touching her again. He tried to do it fast, but his hands shook slightly in his heroic effort not to throw her on the bed and ravish her. Didn't she realize what she did to him?

"Can you cinch it a bit tighter? I don't want to fall out, but I'm supposed to be at attention, or so Isabela said." Hawke sighed and then squeaked as he tightened it.

"Sorry." He said and cursed himself for being an idiot. "So…uh," He cleared his throat and tried again. "What's with the corset?" He asked as he finished.

She bent forward and shook a bit, testing to see if her breast would fall out, and affording Fenris with a view of her scantily clad ass. He fisted his hands to keep from reaching for her. Just a push would have her sprawled on the bed. He could be free from his leggings and buried in her in seconds.

She turned around and faced him, frowning at her cleavage and readjusted her breast making Fenris shift uncomfortably as his leggings grew painfully tight. He shifted his belt a bit and tugged his tunic down, hoping to hide his reaction to her.

"There, that's better." She said nodding satisfied. She smiled at Fenris, but it froze on her face. She looked concerned and moved to him, placing her hand lightly on his brow. "You look flushed. Are you feeling alright?" She asked. He wanted to yell at her that of course he wasn't feeling alright. How could she be so sweet and so evil all at the same time?

"I'm fine." He said stepping back from her. "Just a little hot in here." He answered stiffly. She hurried to the window and opened it.

"Better?" She asked. He groaned as she leaned over the windowsill making sure it was open enough to catch the night breeze. He nodded sharply when she turned. He swallowed hard as she moved over to her vanity to put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"So what are you doing exactly?" He asked once he had himself somewhat under control.

"You know Bela. She has a new wild scheme for tracking down the relic."

"And it involves you in a corset?" He asked her puzzled by this. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him in the mirror.

"Not so much the corset, but my breast." Hawke shimmed hers, impishly smiling at him. "She said men will talk to a pair of breast. So we're going to test her theory." She whirled around and stood up. "Think it'll work?" She asked as she moved to grab the emerald skirt that matched the corset.

She tugged it on causing Fenris to sweat as he watched her. He'd always loved her legs. They were long and lean. He'd often imagined them wrapped around his waist as he finally had enough and shoved her against a wall. If she didn't stop tormenting him, it was going to happen soon.

He swallowed hard. "I think a man will tell you whatever you want to hear if you go out like that."

She beamed at him and kissed his cheek, her breast pressing against his arm as she did. She then patted his cheek. "What would I ever do without you?"

"I hope we never find out." He said fervently. She took his hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Me too." She took a step back and turned around slowly for him. "What do you think?"

"You look…good." He said clumsily. Good, he thought wanting to slap himself. He decided he really was an idiot. Ravishing, delectable, beautiful, anything would have been better than good. She pouted prettily.

"Just good?" She sighed and turned away. "I knew this was a waste of time. Bela's the pretty one. I'm the ass kicker."

"You are beautiful, Hawke. You know I'm no good at the flattery thing." He said helplessly.

"It's alright, Fenris. I'll double check with Anders. He's downstairs still, isn't he?"

"No! I mean…yes, but you don't need to double check with him. You look perfect if you're wanting to make a man beg." He hurried to say. He didn't want her going anywhere near the damned mage who was pushing hard to win her affections. She smiled at him then.

"And you say you aren't good at the flattery." She lifted her hair up and looked at him in question. "Up or down?"

"I like it down, but if you're going to be fighting, up would keep it out of your eyes." He answered quickly. Maybe he could keep her here long enough for Anders to give up and go home.

"Down it is. These babies are supposed to keep us from fighting tonight. Though…come to think of it, Isabela's are always on display and we normally end up fighting." She sighed and looked over her outfit. "Where am I supposed to put a dagger in this?"

"Let me come with you. I'll put your daggers in my belt. If you need them, they'll be handy. And I can keep the more…eager men back." He offered hoping she would buy it and allow him to come. He was going to go with them whether she did or not. And rip any man's heart out who dared to get too close to his Hawke.

She smiled at him and put her hand over her heart. "You are so good to me. But isn't there something you'd rather being doing tonight?"

"Following you around is my favorite pastime." He said smoothly. He was only slightly irritated when she took it as he was teasing her instead of flirting.

"You are so funny. I'll make it up to you. Drinks on me, and tomorrow we'll go and do whatever you want to do." She promised. His length twitched at her words as he thought of all the things he'd like to do. Maybe it would be a good time for him to push the issue with her. She then killed it. "We'll even invite Sebastian. Just the three of us. Sound good?" She asked.

"I…of course." He said with a nod. He would do whatever she wanted. He always did. And he did like Sebastian. They shared a mutual distrust of mages that Hawke didn't, and Sebastian was the only person other than Hawke who truly respected Fenris. He would just have to keep looking for his opportunity.

**-0-**

Fenris had had enough. The girls had made him sit off by himself as they said he was scaring the men. Hawke was sitting on the bar, one long leg crossed over the other, foot swinging slightly. Men were crowded around her, buying her drinks and regaling her with tales. Each man trying to outdo the others for her attention.

Isabela had disappeared sometime ago with a man. He wasn't sure if she would come back, nor did he really care. All he could see was that Hawke was getting drunk and one man in particular was getting a bit too friendly.

Fenris gritted his teeth as the man placed his hand on her knee. That was his leg to be touching! That man had no right to be so familiar with her. Hawke leaned forward and laughed loudly at whatever the man had said to her, giving Fenris, and the men around her a clear view of her cleavage. The man was emboldened by it and his hand slid up to her thigh.

That was it. Fenris stood so quickly he knocked his chair over in his haste. He didn't even bother to right it, just stalked over to the men, shoving them aside until he stood before her. She gave him a bright smile as she saw him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and jerked her off the bar. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, looking at him in shock.

"Did you get what you needed?" He growled at her. She shook her head.

"They don't know anything." She answered.

"Then we're leaving." He said and took her by her upper arm. The man who'd had his hand on her leg grabbed her arm and tugged her back to him.

"She'll leave when she wants to, elf. Find your own woman." The man sneered at Fenris as Hawke tumbled into his arms.

"She's leaving now." Fenris snarled at him.

"Look at this elf thinking he can come up in here and tell us what to do. I think we should teach him a lesson." The man said eyeing Fenris. Hawke struggled against him.

"Don't start something with Fenris, unless you want to see what your heart looks like before you die." Hawke warned.

"Oh, sweet thing? You gonna show it to us?" He laughed wrapping his arms tightly around her, pressing her firmly against him.

"Fenris would rip your heart out if I just asked him too, huh, Fenris?" She placed her hands on his chest and tried to shove away from him.

"With pleasure." Fenris said coldly.

"See?" She said to the man and pushed again. "Let me go." She ordered.

The man who held her laughed and placed her back on the bar. "You stay right there, sweet thing. We'll finish what we've started once we've taught this elf a lesson on his proper place."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She sighed heavily. "Try not to kill them." She pleaded with Fenris.

"No promises." Fenris growled as he scanned the area for men who were going to join in the brawl. Most of them were big and brawny, but those were his favorite kind. They always underestimated him. Add to it they were drunk and it was going to be too easy to even work up a sweat for him.

Hawke leaned over the bar and handed the bartender a small pouch of gold. "To cover the damages." She explained and then leaned against a pillar on the bar to watch the battle.

This always happened when they went out drinking. Inevitably someone said or did something that angered Fenris and a brawl started. It was her least and most favorite part of their nights out. She loved to watch Fenris fight. He was so beautiful, deadly, and quick. But he left her feeling frustrated and impossibly turned on with no hope of easing her discomfort. Fenris wasn't interested in her. Fenris wasn't even interested in girls. Why he insisted on defending her honor all the time was beyond her, but she didn't mind one bit. Well, until she was alone in her bed, thoughts of his strong and lean body plaguing her sleep.

Fenris thrashed the men, far too quickly for the others watching the fight. He then stalked to Hawke, his eyes angry and intense. She shuddered involuntarily as desire flowed through her. Damn him for tormenting her so.

He jerked her off the bar and drug her outside. "Why do we have to do this every time?" He demanded.

"You didn't have to do anything." She said feeling hot and angry as he glared at her. How was it her fault the jerk picked a fight with Fenris, she wondered.

"If I hadn't stepped in that man and his friends would have taken you to a back room and used you!" Fenris snapped at her as he drug her along with him.

"Maybe I need to be used." She muttered angrily. He froze. Could she possibly be saying she had wanted that man pawing her? He turned to look at her slowly.

"So I should have left you to them? Let them take advantage of the fact you're drunk?"

She backed up as he stalked towards her. "No. I don't know." She then stood up straight and glared at him. "You aren't my father, Fenris. You don't have the right to judge me or what I do!"

"Then next time I see a man pawing you, I'll leave you to handle it!" He snapped and started to go. That's when she noticed his arm. One of the men had pulled a knife on him. She'd thought he'd gotten out of the fight unscathed, but he hadn't. There was a gash on his upper arm that was bleeding.

"You're hurt!" Hawke said worriedly.

"I'm fine." He snapped over his shoulder.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know why I picked a fight with you." She begged rushing to stop him from running away from her. She could handle anything but that. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head against his prickly armor. "I'm sorry, Fenris. You saved me in there. You save me all the time. I don't know what I'd do without you. Say you forgive me and let me take care of your arm."

Fenris normally hated to be touched. He'd told her that his markings hurt. The truth was the markings did hurt, but her touching him didn't. He'd said it at the time because she'd made him nervous. But after that first of many weeks in the Deep Roads, he found he sought out her touch. And like always, the moment she touched him, his resolve wavered. He lightly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her along with him. She happily complied, keeping an arm around his waist.

"I don't mean to judge you. I just don't like to see you in situations like that."

"I don't either. I don't think I like being drunk either."

"Then why did you stay after Isabela left if the men didn't have any information?" He asked perplexed by her.

"Well…Bela said that tonight it would have unexpected consequences. But it didn't. It ended as it always does. Her going off with someone. You getting mad and getting in a fight. Me feeling like an idiot, stumbling along with my protector frowning at me." She sighed. "I think I quit."

He laughed as this was a common routine as well. She would normally say it the next morning when she had a wicked hangover. And she would. For a few nights. But then Isabela would drag her along on another scheme and it always ended the same. Fenris going home alone and frustrated.

"You think?" He teased her. She frowned up at him.

"I mean it this time. I don't like this. It never ends differently. Me frustrated and irritated, you injured and irritated, and Bela getting her jolly's with some nameless stranger. Why do we let her drag us along?"

"She drags you along. You drag me along." Fenris pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Feny! You're the best to put up with me." He hated when she called him that, but it was a sign that she was getting to the point of crashing. Unfortunately they had a ways to go still.

"Don't crash on me now, Hawke." Fenris warned as she leaned heavily into him. "It's still a ways to our homes."

She pouted prettily. "Why do we always have to drink so far from our homes?"

"Because the Rose is the only place in Hightown. And you said you weren't going to frequent a brothel, especially when your uncle did so much."

"I did say that." She sighed. "I know! Let's open a tavern there. Then we don't have to do this long walk home all the time."

"Or we could stop drinking to the point of drunkenness." Fenris pointed out.

"You are no fun." She sighed but smiled at him.

Fenris fell silent as she began humming a tuneless song. The finally made it to her house, but she was fading fast. She caught his arm trying to stop him from leaving, but all she succeed in doing was nearly falling over. Fenris caught her and reminded himself she was drunk and in no condition to receive his attention tonight, though he wanted to throw her over his shoulder and bolt for his house.

"Fenris?" She asked looking up at him as he cradled her.

"What?" He gritted out. His arm was burning. He really needed to tend to it, but it was a good way to keep him grounded in the moment rather than doing something foolish.

"Stay with me tonight."

His eyes widened. "You mean…like in your room?" He asked, pleased that his voice didn't squeak with his shock.

She giggled. "Afraid I'll take advantage of you in the middle of the night?"

"What? No!" He protested. He didn't fear that of her. He feared that of himself.

"Then stay with me. It'll be great. I'll take care of your arm and then we can gossip until we go to sleep. It'll be just like a slumber party!" She giggled again, wrapping her arms securely around his neck as he stood them up.

"Gossip?" He asked as she fumbled with her key in the door, while keeping an arm around him.

"Yep. We'll tell each other secrets." She said as she finally managed to get the door open.

He was sure he was going to regret this, but it would be wrong to let her try and navigate the stairs on her own. And his arm did hurt. And it wasn't as if they hadn't slept beside each other in the Deep Roads and when they went to Sundermount.

"What if I don't want to tell any secrets?" He whispered as he half carried her to her room.

"Then we'll just talk about whatever you want." She promised and stumbled to her bed. She kicked off her boots as he shut the door. "Off with your armor." She ordered as she moved over to her armoire. "Can you help with the corset again?" She asked as she pulled a tunic out. He moved to her and unlaced the corset. She dropped it to the ground and kicked it away as she pulled on the tunic. "I can breath again!" She giggled as she turned and pulled off the skirt. She then frowned at him. "You aren't taking off your armor and at least your top."

"Um…maybe I should go." He said as his eyes devoured her in the tunic. She was only wearing the green smalls under it.

She pouted and moved to undo his breastplate. "No! Stay with me. I can't tend your arm if you're all spiky."

She looked up at him with sad eyes and he caved. He undid his gauntlets and tossed them aside as she moved to get water, linens, and a health potion. He slowly undid his leather tunic and tossed it aside. She sighed as she turned around.

"You are so pretty, Feny Fen Fen." She said as she moved to clean the wound. "Does it hurt?" She asked him.

"Not too bad." He answered as she pressed against his back to work on it. Her breast rubbing against him as she breathed. He drank the potion and she watched it heal before wiping away the last of the blood. She then placed a kiss on it.

"All better!" She announced and then climbed into the bed. She patted beside her and waited for him to move over to it.

"Are you…certain about this?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and pulled back the covers. "I'm the one who invited you, silly."

"So you did." He said and sat down.

"You gonna sleep in your leggings?" She asked.

"Um…yes." He said deciding keeping a few layers of clothing between them would be wise. He knew for a fact she cuddled in her sleep.

"Kay." She said and snuggled close to him as he laid down.

"You said we would tell secrets." He prompted as she fell silent.

"Hmm." She said sleepily. "I'll tell you one, but you can't tell the others. It would hurt their feelings."

"Alright." He answered wondering what she was going to say that would need that promise, glancing down as she slipped his arm around her and laid her head on his shoulder. She lightly touched the end of his nose and smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you best of all." She whispered and snuggled into his embrace. "I would do anything for you."

"Anything?" He asked, his breath hitching. Was now his chance, he wondered.

"Mmhmm." She answered and buried her face in his neck. "You don't have to tell me your secret, Fenris. I already know." She whispered.

"My secret?" He asked, but he didn't get a response. She was already fast asleep. He sighed in frustration and tried to go to sleep. It didn't help matters when she shifted and threw her leg over his, molding her warm body to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris woke the next morning alone in her bed. He sat up slowly wondering where she'd gone until he heard her arguing outside the door. "No, Mother!" She protested.

"You are going." Her mother said firmly.

"No, I'm not."

"Young lady, you have a duty to the family name now. You are going. That's final."

"My family name? Or the one you're going by again?" Hawke snapped angrily.

"Do not pull that with me, Ashlyn! You know that I loved your father very much. I'm trying to make a better place for us."

"By selling me off to the highest bidder?" Hawke demanded angrily.

"I'm not selling you off. It's simply for you to meet them. I wouldn't force a man on you that you hadn't met first." Leandra insisted. Fenris stiffened at this. He knew Hawke had mentioned that her mother had suggested finding her a husband, but he had no idea it was serious.

"You aren't going to force a man on me at all. This is my house, Mother. The money that supports us, I've earned. I will find my own man if and when I want one."

"Ashlyn…" Leandra started, but trailed off in shock as Fenris opened Hawke's bedroom door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mistress Amell. Are you coming back to bed?" Fenris asked turning to Hawke.

Hawke was trying to decided if she was angry with Fenris or thought this hilarious. It was going to send her mother through the roof. Fenris leaned all sorts of casual like in her doorway, only in his skin hugging leggings. Yes, she loved him right then as her mother stammered and stuttered. Her cheeks flushing as she eyed the handsome elf.

Leandra had always thought her daughter and the elf had something special. Ashlyn had insisted they didn't. That he was just her best friend. Hawke had been horrified one day when her mother had suggested she might want the house to herself at night so she could play with the handsome elf. She had then said she would love to have green eyed grandbabies. Leandra turned to eye Hawke who was smiling at Fenris with an arched brow.

"I didn't realize you had company. I'll leave you alone for now. But darling, I already said you were coming. You won't have to stay long, but please, for me, make an appearance." Leandra begged.

Hawke hung her shoulders in defeat. "Fine." She said drawing it out into a sigh. "But just for a bit and I'm not wearing a damn dress."

"Ashlyn…" Leandra started, but Hawke moved into her room, drug Fenris into it, and slammed the door shut behind them. She turned to Fenris who was looking down at the ground.

"I…uh, shouldn't have done that, but I thought you might need a hand." He looked up to find Hawke smiling at him.

"I could kiss you right now, you beautiful man." Hawke said happily. She made her way over to the armoire and pulled out her armor.

"Okay…" Fenris said slowly thankful but confused as to why she was happy about his interruption that hadn't seemed to work. He watched her as she stripped off the tunic and pulled on the armor. Damn her, but he was only a man and there was just so much he could take. He leaned against the bedpost and enjoyed the view as she dressed.

"She caved a lot faster than I would have thought possible."

"But you still have to go." He said.

"Yes, but just an appearance. And she thinks I'm messing around with you. I won't have to deal with anymore surprise suitors for a bit now." She moved over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best." She said and then stopped. "Oh, no! I promised to do what you wanted today!"

"You don't have to do something with me." He said though he was slightly disappointed.

"But I want to." She chewed her lip. "How about tomorrow? I'll spread the word that I'm yours for the day. And then we'll get out of the city for a bit. Sound good?"

More than, he thought, but nodded to her. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yep. We're going to get dressed and go eat something. Orana's been cooking up a storm. Poor girl has a bit of a crush on you. Although I can't blame her, you did rescue her." Hawke said as she tossed Fenris his leather tunic. "Get dressed, man. Cinnamon rolls." She said wiggling her eyebrows at him. He sighed and hurried to pull on his armor. So much for his day with Hawke.

**-0-**

"Well?" Isabela asked entering Fenris' house.

"Don't you ever knock?" He scowled at her.

"Where would be the fun of that?" She asked with a laugh and plopped down in the chair, kicking her legs up onto the table. She was still disappointed when he didn't even glance at them a little. He'd become so wrapped up in Hawke that he couldn't see anything else.

"Thanks for just leaving Hawke to all those men." He said scowling at her before resuming polishing his new blade.

"As if she needed me. Hawke doesn't need anyone, but even less when her big strong protector is watching over her. Bartender asked us to come back again tonight and he'd be able to redo the whole place with the coin Hawke keeps paying him for you breaking things up."

"They asked for it." He shrugged.

"They always do." She said with a laugh. "So, rumor has it that you didn't come home last night." She said as she plucked a grape out of the bowl on the table and popped it into her mouth.

"What of it?"

"Well, she did pick out that corset because it matched your eyes." Isabela said and leaned forward.

She knew that Fenris liked Hawke and that Hawke thought Fenris was gay. She had been the one who had inadvertently put the idea into Hawke's mind. When she'd realized it, she'd thought it was too funny to correct and instead loved to toy with them. She wanted to see which would break first. She was leaning more towards Fenris eventually just taking Hawke. Anders, the only other one who knew, thought Hawke would do something to give away that she thought he was gay first.

Anders had continued to push the thought that he was gay with Hawke simply so Fenris wouldn't be competition while he won her over. They also had a bet going between them. If he won, she would help him win Hawke over. If she won, he would perform that lightning trick he did on her again.

Fenris paused in his polishing. "She did?" He asked. Could she really be toying with him like that, he wondered. Maybe she was waiting for him to make the first move.

"She's decided it's her new favorite color." Isabela grinned as he put down the sword and poured her a glass of wine. "So?"

"So what? Nothing happened. Hawke was drunk and I was injured. She tended me and then we went to sleep." He shrugged.

"Fenris, Fenris, Fenris." Isabela said shaking her head. "You are really going to have to up your flirting if you want to win her. She doesn't know that you like her."

"How is this your concern again?" He asked frowning at her.

"Oh, please! We're all having to watch you dance around each other. Just screw and get it over with already. Spare us the drama." She stood up and tossed him a book. Fenris had learned to read under Hawke's careful tutelage. It was his new secret passion. "Maybe that will help you get some ideas."

He tossed the book aside, refusing to let her think that he cared to read it. She saw through him though. "I do not need ideas."

"Right. Because what you're doing is working just fine." She smirked at him and then left. Fenris waited until he was sure she was gone before snatching up the book and hurrying to his room. He climbed into his bed and began reading it.

**-0-**

Hawke managed to slip her mother and the more eager of the suitors in question and raced to Fenris' house. It was closer than hers and her mother would never come for her there. Now fearing that she'd find them up to something. Hawke moved through the house, calling his name, but he never answered her.

She finally found him curled in his bed, intently reading a book. She grinned about the fact she'd finally been able to sneak up on him and the look on his face as he read. She snuck to the bed and leapt on it, snatching the book as she did.

Fenris snatched the book back from her and shoved her to the bed. She froze as she saw that he was glowing. Fenris paused just short of hurting her.

"Hawke? What are you doing here?"

She gave him a small smile. "Right now? Hoping you don't kill me."

He leaned back releasing his powers and her. "I didn't realize it was you."

She sat up slowly and nodded. "I know. I never manage to sneak up on you." She said and shifted so she could sit next to him against the pillows. "So what are you reading that has you so enthralled?"

He clutched the book to his chest. "Nothing." He answered quickly. She gave him an impish smile and lunged for the book. He held it up out of her reach and shoved her back.

"Oh, it's something if it has you this riled." She laughed and tried again. Finally she managed to snatch it from him and darted off the bed. He sprang after her and shoved her back onto the bed. She laughed and twisted trying to get away from him, but he pinned her. He leaned closer to her, wondering what she would do if he just kissed her. He released her hand and pushed her hair back from her face. He'd fantasized about this often. Her in his bed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes smiling up at him, her long hair spilled across his bed. He shifted slightly as she lightly wrapped her arm around his neck. He was moving closer to kiss her when he realized she was looking over his shoulder. He turned his head and saw her looking at the book. She arched a brow at him as she read the title.

"Well, well, well. Seems my books were too tame for you." She teased as he actually blushed a bit and pulled away from her quickly.

"Isabela left it here. I was bored and…" He said trying to explain it away.

"It's my favorite of hers as well." She reassured him and handed the book back to him. "Read it to me?" She asked.

"NO!" He said horrified.

"Please?" She begged.

"No. Absolutely not."

"But I like to hear your voice and it's a really good story. You can skip the naughty parts. That's what I do."

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" He asked wishing he'd been paying more attention to his surroundings rather than being so engrossed in the story.

She looked upset and turned to him with the big sad eyes he was a sucker for. "You want me to go?"

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "No."

She curled into his side and snatched the book back from him. "Then read to me."

"No. If you're going to be a pain, go back to your man hunting event."

"Now that's just cruel." She said tossing the book back to him and climbed off the bed.

He caught her wrist stopping her from leaving. "Sorry." He said quickly. She shrugged and wouldn't look at him. "Fine. I'll read one chapter. But absolutely no naughty parts."

She beamed at him and climbed back into his bed and laid her head in his lap as he began reading. He lightly ran his hand through her hair as he did. Before too long she was drifting off to sleep. Fenris put the book down, knowing to keep reading would cause a reaction in his pants. As it was he was having a hard enough time keeping himself at bay. Did this woman plan on frustrating him to death, he wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenris woke the next morning to find her gone again. A note was placed under a muffin on the bench across from his bed. He shook off his dreams of her and moved to the note. He started as the note reminded him of his day with her. He hurried to dress and choke down the muffin. He then sprinted from his house to the Chantry where she'd said to meet her.

He found Sebastian waiting there with a picnic basket. "She said she had to do something for her mother, but that she would meet us on the coast as soon as she was able to." Sebastian explained.

"Right." Fenris sighed heavily. So much for his alone time with Hawke.

"Did you want to go? We might could hunt her down if you'd rather." Sebastian said.

"No. She'll be there shortly. She always manages to slip her mother. She might even be waiting for us now." Fenris said and the two started off.

It was a nice day on the coast. A light wind keeping the sun from being too hot. Fenris and Sebastian had been waiting for a while, unsure what to do or say to the other. They had visited some on the walk, but now it was just getting awkward. Normally they had Hawke as a buffer.

"You want to eat? I mean if she's going to take so long she won't care, right?" Sebastian suggested. Fenris nodded, dropping the stone he was about to heave into the ocean and moved to sit across from the prince.

Sebastian opened the basket and looked at Fenris puzzled. He then pulled out the bowl of whipped cream and sat it aside. Next he pulled out a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries. Fenris arched a brow as Sebastian continued to pull out food. Cheeses and the olives Fenris liked. A fresh baked crusty loaf of bread was next. Then some sort of revolting smelling pie that had Fenris cringing back, and Sebastian inhaling deeply.

"Fish egg pie. How did she manage to find this?" Sebastian laughed.

"Fish and eggs? In a pie?" Fenris said making a face and trying not to gag. Sebastian nodded and took a bite out of the pie.

"It's a Starkhaven delicacy." Sebastian explained after eating the bite.

"Then remind me to never go there." Fenris muttered and dug into the basket and pulled out two wine glasses and then a bottle of wine. "Agreggio Pavali. She went to a lot of trouble for this meal."

"I hope she hurries then." Sebastian said with a nod as he devoured the pie. Fenris frowned and slid his hand around in the basket. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked as Fenris sat back on his heels.

"You're certain she said she'd meet us here?"

"Yes. She brought me the basket and said it was full of goodies. She said she had an errand to do and then would meet us here. Why?"

"There are only two wine glasses." Fenris said. The men glanced at each other puzzled and then light dawned in their eyes. Each quickly looked away from the other, wondering if the other had a crush on them.

"Fenris, I do think highly of you, but…I like women." Sebastian said after a few moments silence.

"Why are you telling me this?" Fenris demanded turning to look at him.

"Well…I just thought that she must be doing this for…" Sebastian trailed off. "I'm flattered, truly, but I thought you knew that I was rather fond of Hawke. Not that I'm going to go against my vows, but…"

"I don't like you! I like women!" Fenris said standing up quickly. "You think she was fixing us up?"

"Well, isn't that what it looks like? Romantic food. Romantic location. Two wine glasses." Sebastian said slowly.

"Vishante kaffar! Venhedis!" Fenris cursed. What was that damned woman doing?

"So you don't like me then?" Sebastian said feeling relief pour over him.

"No!" Fenris said and began to pace.

"Good. I don't like you either. Well, I mean as more than friends." Sebastian felt the need to clarify. "But if it wasn't something either of us told her, why would she think that we wanted fixed up?"

"That is something I fully intend to find out." Fenris snarled and stormed off, leaving Sebastian to pack up and make his way back to the city. Sebastian prayed the whole way that Hawke would have an explanation reasonable enough to calm Fenris down. He also prayed that Fenris wouldn't rip her heart out before she could tell it.

**-0-**

Hawke entered the Hanged Man feeling pretty pleased with herself. She made her way over to the table where Isabela and Anders were sitting. Varric nodded to her and began to head over that way. She plopped down and smiled at her friends.

"Someone's in a good mood." Anders smiled at her.

"I am. It's been a good day."

"And night." Isabela said with a smirk.

"Night?" Hawke asked.

"You spent the night with Fenris."

"Oh, that! No big deal. You know that Fenris isn't into me." Hawke waved her off and motioned for a round of drinks. Anders gave Isabela a smug look that Hawke missed.

"You mean nothing happened?" Isabela asked shocked. She had been sure that with the book she'd have won the bet. She damned Fenris' self control. She was really looking forward to that lightning trick of Anders.

"Then why are you so chipper, sweetheart?" Anders asked.

"Because I helped two friends get over their hang ups today." She smiled.

"What two friends and what hang ups?" Varric asked as he plopped into a chair next to Hawke.

"Fenris and Sebastian." Hawke said deciding after today it wouldn't be a secret for long anyway.

"What hang ups?" Anders asked feeling a smile building as he leaned back in his chair. He was fairly certain he'd just won the bet.

"The fact they like each other. I sent them on a romantic picnic." She said and took a drink of her ale.

"What?" Varric asked as Isabela spit her ale out and Anders fell over, landing on the floor with a thud. Hawke frowned and turned to look at Varric.

"I sent them on a romantic picnic." She said wondering why this was getting such a strange reaction from her friends.

"Do they know that you sent them on a romantic picnic?" Varric asked looking worried. He was afraid Hawke was finally going to meet her end.

"Well, not exactly. They were both trying to keep it a secret so I told them I'd meet them in a bit. I'm sure by now they've figured it out." Hawke waved him off thinking that Varric had finally not known something before she did.

"I'm thinking they did." Varric said as the door to the bar slammed open and Fenris stood in the doorway. His chest heaved as he breathed, his eyes scanning the room and narrowing as they locked onto Hawke's.

"You!" He snarled.

"He doesn't look like he's coming over here to say thanks, does he?" Hawke asked wondering what she'd done to make him so angry.

"I think not." Varric said and then patted her arm. "It's been nice knowing you, Hawke."

"Fenris would never hurt…" She ended her sentence in a yelp as Fenris jerked her out of her chair.

"Why?" Fenris asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Why what?" Hawke asked not liking the way her voice trembled a bit. Fenris had been mad at her before, but never this mad.

"Do not play games with me anymore, Hawke! I have had enough. Explain yourself." He snapped at her.

"Are you mad about the picnic?" She asked.

"Of course I'm mad about the picnic!" He shouted at her. He took a deep breath trying to remain calm. "Step outside with me and explain this." She nodded slowly and moved with him outside of the bar.

She'd really thought the two of them liked each other. She'd often seen them talking quietly together at the Chantry. Fenris was actually nice to Sebastian. He wasn't really nice to anyone. But she had a sinking feeling she was wrong.

"Explain to me why you would think to send us alone on a picnic." Fenris said as they moved into a darkened and empty corner outside the bar.

"I thought you two just needed some time away from everything to make it work."

"Make what work? Why would we need to make anything work?" Fenris demanded.

"Because you like each other, but neither of you were doing anything about it." She answered.

"Like each other? Why would you think we like each other?" He whispered angrily as he moved closer to her.

"You don't like him?"

"NO!" He yelled.

"I thought you did." She said quietly.

"Why would you think that we like each other?"

"Well you two are always talking quietly together and get weird when someone else joins you."

"Because what we're talking about is private."

"See?" She said as if that had proven her point.

"Not like that, Hawke! We're talking about our past. He's been…" Fenris looked away from her embarrassed to admit that Sebastian had been teaching him about his faith. He'd been trying to help Fenris get over all his hate and anger.

Fenris had been horrified by his killing of Hadriana after he'd promised not to. He had thought he'd left that hatred behind him, but it had snuck up on him like a disease and robbed him of his common sense. He'd nearly hurt Hawke in his anger, shoving her off and whirling on her when she tried to comfort him. She'd said she didn't blame him for what he'd done, she'd even been kind about his yelling at her. But he'd blamed himself. Sebastian was helping him find a way through all of it. Fenris didn't want to hurt Hawke again. Be it physically or emotionally.

Fenris took a breath and tried again. "He's been speaking with me about the Chant. About him finding peace in it. He's been trying to help me with my hatred and anger."

Hawke looked at him compassionately and laid a hand on his arm. She had seen how hurt and confused he'd been after the whole Hadriana mess. He'd ran from Hawke, only to be sitting in her house waiting for her when she'd gotten home. He'd seemed so lost. She'd wanted to wrap him in her arms and tell him everything was going to be alright, but after trying to comfort him in the slaver caves, she knew she couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I thought that it was something else."

"Our talking together is the whole reason you thought we liked each other?"

"No. There was the fact he asked you to return with him to Starkhaven."

"To train his army." Fenris snapped. He'd been insulted by Sebastian's offer at first, but Sebastian had gone on to say that anyone would look up to Fenris because of all he'd accomplished. It was the first time someone other than Hawke had really seen Fenris.

"Well, you always walk with me unless he's with us. Then you walk with him."

"That's not true. I occasionally walk with Varric and Aveline."

"Not often. Normally only when…Anders is walking with me. You're avoiding Anders. You walk with Sebastian because Anders avoids him." She said looking at Fenris with a growing redness in her cheeks. She really was bad at all of this. He nodded to her sharply. "I'm sorry, Fenris. I really thought you two liked each other. I was just trying to do something to make you happy."

"And you thought Sebastian would make me happy?" He demanded moving closer to her. She nodded and looked at the ground. "Venhedis, Hawke! Can you really not see it?"

She looked up at him confused. He snarled and slammed her into the wall. She gasped as he leaned over her. "Fenris?" She asked confusedly. He didn't let her get another word out. He pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. She stayed froze in shock for a moment, before giving in to his insistent lips. He pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes lazily fluttered open. Her knees went weak and if he'd let go of her she would have fallen.

"Does that clear it up for you?" He asked as she continued to stare at him, her eyes cloudy with confusion.

"But aren't you…gay?" She asked wondering what had just happened and fearing it wouldn't happen again.

"Gay? Why would you think I was gay?" He asked shocked.

"Well…I didn't at first, but Isabela said it one time and then it sort of made sense." She said wondering if they were all playing a game with her.

"She said I was gay?" He demanded angrily. Isabela was constantly trying to get him to sleep with her or get him to make a move on Hawke. He wondered why she would tell Hawke he was gay.

"She said it would be the only explanation for why you wouldn't take her offer." Hawke explained. "After she said it, it sort of made sense. The way you got mad when I kinda flirted with you, the way you never flirt with anyone. Then Anders pointed out that you did prefer fancy wines and stuff and that you are meticulous in your grooming."

"So a man must be gay if he doesn't want to sleep with Isabela, prefers to drink something that doesn't rip apart your insides, and likes to keep himself, his armor, and his weapons neat?" Fenris snarled and moved closer to her.

"When you put it like that, it sounds bad." Hawke said quietly. "Fenris, I didn't know. I've never been faced with anything like this. Anyone like you."

"Did you ever think that it might be the fact that I was just learning what I liked and didn't like? That I didn't know how to flirt or how to react when flirted with? Or maybe that the meticulous thing was something drilled into me? Or maybe that my life depended on my weapons and armor so I kept them perfect to keep me alive? And maybe I didn't want Isabela because all I could see was you!" He ended in a shout. "Venhedis!" He whirled and started off. She caught his arm.

"Fenris, wait, please! I never meant to upset you. Please don't walk away from me!" She begged. He jerked his arm free.

"Give me some time to cool down, Hawke. I can't be around you right now."

"Fenris…" She called, but he wouldn't look back. She slid down the wall, silent tears coursing down her face. What had she done? She eventually climbed to her feet, dried her eyes, and made her way numbly back into the Hanged Man.

**-0-**

"You alright?" Varric asked taking in her red rimmed eyes, other than that she seemed unharmed. She shook her head and snatched his always full mug and drained it. Isabela and Anders had filled him in on what had been going on.

"You want to tell us what happened?" Anders pressed.

She stared at the empty mug in her hands. "He kissed me." Isabela threw her hands up in glee. Even after Hawke sending Fenris on a date, she'd still won. "And then I accused him of being gay."

"Hawke, if Fenris is gay, then I'm just a really short human." Varric said and lightly laid his hand on her arm. "He's always had it bad for you."

She swallowed hard and looked up at Anders and Isabela. Their triumphant and irritated looks tipping her off to the fact they had known what was going on. "So I'm just finding out. And now I've ruined it. He'll never forgive me. Thank you. Both of you. I hope your game was worth it." She said angrily and stood up.

"Hawke, wait! We didn't mean for it to get so out of hand." Isabela said quickly. She hadn't meant to hurt either of them. She really did care about them.

"Save it. I'll forgive you tomorrow for what you've done to me. It's my own fault for being so gullible. Fenris is the one who's really been wronged. You should do something about that." Hawke said and left the bar without another word to any of them.

"That didn't go so well." Anders said looking down at his hands as Justice berated him in his mind.

"That's an understatement. Balls." Isabela sighed and toyed with her mug.

"I can't believe you two were pushing this. Well, I can, but I must say I'm disappointed in you. They have had a rough enough time without you two betting on their private life." Varric said frowning at them.

"We didn't mean for it to get like this." Anders protested.

"You didn't mean to hurt her, you mean. You were fine with hurting Broody." Varric shook his head and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Isabela asked.

"To go and fix this mess before either of them do something we can't undo."

"Maybe we should go and talk to Fenris." Isabela said glancing at Anders who nodded his agreement. He was loathe to do anything to help Fenris, but Hawke's look of anger and pain was too much. She'd been nothing but good to him, and he'd hurt her.

"Not if you want to live. Look, let me go and talk with him. You two can apologize to them both tomorrow." Varric turned to go, muttering hopefully under his breath as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Fenris paced his room debating what to do about the whole mess. All this time he'd thought she cared about him, had been teasing him, and she had thought he was gay. She had only gotten so close to him because she felt safe around him. He scoffed at that thought. How anyone could feel safe around him was a mystery to him. He was a weapon. It's all he'd ever be. He glanced up as Varric cleared his throat in the doorway.

"I don't want to hear it. I told her I needed time to calm down. I am not in the mood to be poked at."

"I thought I should check on you. And to tell you there was more to it." Varric said and moved to take a seat at the desk in his room.

"I know that Isabela gave her the idea."

"Isabela and Anders had a bet going. They didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. They didn't want to hurt either of you. They want to apologize, but I thought it might be better if I came first. I didn't want you to kill them."

"Why did they do this? I get the abomination, but Isabela?" Fenris shook his head.

"It was supposed to be a bit of a joke, but it got carried away." Varric said. Fenris looked at him sharply. "I'm not saying what they did was right, or that you shouldn't be angry, but they really weren't trying to hurt either of you."

"Yet here we are. What else could possibly have come from this game?" Fenris snapped.

"Well, in their defense, Hawke took something Isabela said to heart. Isabela was talking out of being rejected and Hawke took it as the truth. Hawke's not used to this whole thing. Her family kept to themselves. She's had a serious crush on you since she first laid eyes on you. You confused her. I'm not defending her either. I mean, even Merrill has picked up on the fact that you like Hawke. I'm just trying to explain." Varric assured him when Fenris gave him an angry look. "If you haven't noticed yet, if it's not fighting or protecting someone Hawke's kinda lost."

"She didn't have a crush on me. She thought I was gay." Fenris said turning to stare out the window.

Varric sighed. "If you don't believe that she cares about you, you're blind. I couldn't understand why she was putting you in the friend-zone, but I get it now. I had wondered if it just wasn't that she wasn't sure what to do so she was trying to drive you nuts until you made the move. But she thought you weren't ever going to be more, so you became her best friend." Varric shook his head as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with the moody elf. "Do what you want, but is it really worth throwing away her friendship?"

"I'm not throwing away her friendship. I told her I needed time to calm down."

"She thinks you'll never forgive her." Varric headed for the door. "Do me a favor, when Isabela and Anders show up tomorrow, don't kill them."

"No promises." Fenris said without turning around. He needed to go to Hawke, but he wasn't going to give the dwarf the satisfaction of being right. Fenris was still upset, but Hawke hadn't really done anything wrong. She'd tried to make a friend happy. Part of her charm was her willingness to believe in anyone.

**-0-**

Hawke hadn't been able to stay home. She just couldn't stand the thought of Fenris being angry and alone. She'd rather he yell at her. She walked into the house and met Varric in the foyer.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to make sure he was alright. And make sure when the boneheads came to apologize, he wouldn't kill them."

"What do you think my odds of survival are?" Hawke asked glancing at the darkened main hall.

"I'd say pretty good. His pride's been hit, Hawke. A man doesn't like to be asked that, especially from the woman he's crazy about."

"But he's never let on! I mean he's always just been like a buddy. He helped me with how I wore my hair, he's slept beside me many a time, we've bathed…Son of a bitch!" She shouted as it all sunk in. If Fenris wasn't gay, then he should have questioned why she was getting undressed around him.

"He doesn't know how to go about this stuff any better than you do." Varric laughed as Hawke turned red. "Poor bastard probably thought you were tormenting him."

"Don't you poor bastard him! He's seen me naked! He should have said something!"

"He was probably too distracted with seeing you naked to think clearly." Varric laughed and started for the door. "Hey, Hawke?" He called turning to look at her as he opened the door. "Next time you think someone's gay, you might want to think again. Your ability to sense gay or straight is apparently really off. Sebastian's not either."

"He's not?" She asked.

Varric shook his head. "Not with the way he watches your ass. Why do you think the two of them like to walk behind you?"

"Great. Now I'm going to be paranoid when someone is walking behind me."

"Just enjoy it. I don't like humans, but you do have a nice ass." He grinned as she growled at him. "Play nice with the elf."

**-0-**

She made her way into the hall and ran smack into Fenris. "What are you doing here?" He asked shocked to see her. He knew the one thing that hurt her most was when he walked away. He'd been sure he'd have to grovel long and hard to get her to forgive him this time.

"I'd rather you yell at me then wonder if I'm going to see you again." She said frowning at him.

"Hawke, you know that I'm going to come back. I always do."

"Until one day you don't." She sighed. "Look, I know that I've made you mad, but…"

"You didn't make me mad. I was shocked. I'm still upset because all this time I thought…well, it doesn't matter. But you didn't really do anything wrong."

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"If you will forgive me for walking off."

"Always." She promised and smiled at him. She then punched his shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You giant jerk! You should have said something!" She said putting her hands on her hips. "You've seen me naked!"

He smirked at her. "Many times."

"Didn't you once think, maybe I should tell her not to do that?" She asked as he took a step towards her. She shifted moving back. He used his powers to get behind her, forcing her to turn and back up towards his stairs.

"I thought you were trying to drive me insane."

"What? Why would you think that?" She asked and nearly tripped as her heels hit the stairs. Fenris steadied her and continued to press closer, forcing her up the stairs.

"I thought you realized how I felt about you. I often wondered how you could be so sweet and so cruel all at the same time. I started to wonder if you were testing me."

"Testing you?" She asked, her heart was pounded as Fenris continued to stalk her, backing her into his room. There was no where to flee to now. She wasn't so sure she wanted to flee, but having the option removed made her jittery. Not entirely in a bad way either.

"The limits of my patience. The limits of my discipline. I thought maybe you wanted me to shove you against a wall and take you." He said dropping his voice and watching her with hungry eyes. She shivered in response.

"I…Fenris…" She stammered as the bed hit the back of her knees. She would have fallen if he hadn't have wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him. She swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"Tell me this isn't what you want and I'll let you leave, Ashlyn." He whispered pressing closer to her, his eyes lingering on her lips before looking back into her eyes. She looked at him surprised as he whispered her name. He'd never called her by her first name before. She smiled at him, her eyes shining with all the love she had for this amazing man before her.

"You're all I've ever wanted." She admitted quietly. The corners of his mouth twisted up in that brief smile she had come to treasure so much before he kissed her.

His hands moved to unbuckle her armor as he whispered against her ear. "My eyes and mind know your body as well as my own. It's time for my mouth and hands to as well, wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded unable to speak as it took all her willpower to stay upright and not melt into a puddle at his feet. She'd dreamed of this for so long, but had never thought it would actually happen. Now that it was, she didn't want to waste any time. She reached to undo his armor as he worked on hers.

They didn't speak again as they hurriedly undressed each other, touching, kissing, exploring. His skin a marvel to her as she finally was able to see and touch it. She'd always tried to keep her eyes off of him when they'd bathed, but now she could happily look her fill.

Divested of all clothing they tumbled into the bed. Each seeking to get enough of the other, each wondering if it would ever be possible. Kisses and touches grew hungrier and more insistent as feelings long held at bay took over. Fenris twisted them so he was on top and plunged into her, kissing her to smother her startled cry.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head and shifted to take him in farther. He groaned in the unspeakable pleasure that took over his brain, leaving him unable to think anything but more. They thrashed against each other, fighting for control before finding a rhythm that worked for them both.

Whispered pleas, panted groans, names cried filled the air. Fenris was overwhelmed and felt like he would drown in all of the sensations and emotions. He clung to her like a lifeline as her release crashed over them, forcing him to his as well.

He collapsed against her, allowing her to cradle him close as they tried to regain their breathing. "Am I crushing you?" He panted out after a moment. He didn't want to move. He never wanted to leave this spot. He wanted to do that over and over again until she couldn't see or think of anything but him.

"Maybe a little, but I don't want you to move." She answered as she nuzzled along his neck. He twisted, staying in her just reversing their positions.

"Better?" He asked as he ran his hands along her body. Mine, he chanted in his head. And now she was. His alone. She hmmed and snuggled close to him, placing kisses on his markings along his throat and collarbone.

"So, um…you wanna prove to me once again that you aren't gay?" She asked smiling up at him mischievously.

"The second I can. And for the rest of our lives." He vowed. "There's just one thing, Ashlyn." She lifted her head to look at him in question. "When I wake in the morning, you better still be here." He said arching a brow at her as she smiled quickly.

"I think I can live with that."

**-0-**

Anders and Isabela made their way into Fenris' house the next morning. Well, closer to lunch as neither were much of a morning person. They had stopped by Hawke's house, but her mother had said she'd never come home that night. Anders had a sinking feeling that even if he'd sort of won the bet, he'd lost in the long run.

"Shouldn't he have already appeared?" Anders asked slightly nervously. He didn't like Fenris and he really didn't want to be apologizing, but he would. For Hawke's sake if nothing else.

"Unless he's had a really late night." Isabela smirked at Anders. She almost felt bad for him. He had it bad for their fearless leader. He couldn't seem to see that the girl only had eyes for Fenris.

"You are not funny. What's that noise?" He asked freezing on the stairs. They paused and listened. Quiet voices could be heard, followed by laughter. Someone strummed a lute, plucking a quick little tune. Bright and happy sounds coming from the last place either of them would have expected to hear it. Fenris' bedroom.

They crept to the doorway and peeked in. Fenris had on a pair of pants but no shirt. Hawke was wearing one of his tunics sitting between his legs on the bed. His arms were wrapped around her as she held the lute. He moved her hands, trying to teach her to play.

"Like this?" She asked and tried to pluck the same strings he had done, but he distracted her by kissing her neck. She giggled and turned to capture his lips with hers.

"You're a terrible student." He teased her as she shoved aside the lute and twisted in his arms.

"And you are a terrible teacher." She laughed back. "So let's do something we're both good at instead?" She suggested and wiggled her eyebrows at him. He shifted forward, pinning her to the bed.

"I can do that." He said and leaned forward to kiss her.

Isabela and Anders quickly backed away. "Well, I think we should apologize some other time." Isabela said as they hurried to leave the house.

"I don't know if we even need to now." Anders sighed heavily. He had always known that deep down she would end up with the elf. He'd just thought that maybe he could at least compete for her. He glanced over at Isabela. She was beautiful and fun. She didn't want any strings. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to give it a try. "You know…I do sort of owe you for the bet."

"Sort of nothing. I won fair and square. He kissed her before she said he was gay." Isabela smirked at him.

"Yes, but she did send him on a date with Sebastian." Anders countered with a laugh. He'd have given anything to see the looks on the guys faces when they realized it.

"I know. Can you imagine the look on Choir Boy's face? I bet he went all scarlet. I'm going to tease them all ruthlessly about it for months." Isabela laughed. She glanced at Anders and sighed. "You don't have to pay up, Anders. I know that you liked her."

"Well, I never go back on a bet. And it's obvious that she's with him." He then gave her a charming smile. "Besides one time you mentioned something about whip cream."

"Handcuffs and always be on top." She said raising a brow at him. "My place or yours?"

"Well, I don't have handcuffs or whip cream. We could get whip cream in the market."

"And I have a pair of handcuffs with me."

"You carry handcuffs with you?" Anders asked turning to look at her. She smiled.

"Always be prepared. That's my motto."

"Your place is closer." He said. They took off in a run, laughing as they raced. They flew past Merrill and Varric, neither noticing the pair.

"Where do you think they're off to?" Merrill asked as they watched the two disappear down the stairs.

Varric sighed and shook his head. "Seems springs in the air, Daisy." Varric answered. They had just spoken with Aveline and Donnic a few minutes ago. It had been a nauseating experience as the two could barely keep their eyes off the other now that they had finally realized they liked each other.

"But it's fall, Varric." Merrill said cocking her head at him in puzzlement.

"The season may be fall, Daisy, but for our friends, it's definitely spring."


End file.
